The Classic II
The Classic II is the first season of The Power Struggle Gen 2, which premiered on December 27th, 2017, and concluded with the finale on January 28, 2018, where Jack won over Matt in a 6-1 Jury Vote. In addition TJ won Fan Favorite. Production This season was produced and hosted by . It was revealed that it would be assistant hosted by . This season featured sixteen all new houseguests. 29 people applied, 13 were cut from the casting, and 16 went on to become the houseguests competing in the game. The full cast of 16 was revealed on December 26th, 2017, while premiere was on December 27th, 2017. Contestant Progress Twists *Back to the Basics: This season featured no twists and a simple format, returning to the old seasons of The Power Struggle. Cast Game Summary Elimination Chart *The houseguest in bold got the Save from the Power in that episode. *The votes in parentheses are the votes for the peasant saved by the Power. *In Episode 5, there was a tie between Kolby and Jenna. The "2-0" shows that Kolby won the saves and rocks tiebreakers, meaning that Jenna was evicted. *In Episode 12, there was no vote due to Iz quitting the game. *In Episode 13, there was a deadlock tie. Matt beat James in the firemaking challenge, securing his spot in the FInal 3. Episode Progress ;Key : The contestant won the jury vote. : The contestant did not win the jury vote. : The contestant was in the Power; they cast 3 votes to evict and had a save. The vote to save is in bold. : The contestant was in the people and cast 2 votes to evict. : The contestant was a peasant and cast 1 vote to evict. They survived the weekly eviction. : The contestant won immunity and was immune for this vote. (Survivor phase) : The contestant was immune during the firemaking challenge. : The contestant won the firemaking challenge and stayed in the game. : The contestant was a peasant, and was evicted after receiving the most votes. : The contestant was evicted during the Survivor phase of the game after recieving the most votes. : The contestant lost the firemaking challenge and was evicted. : The contestant quit the game. : The contestant is no longer in the game. Game Weeks ''Power Struggle'' Phase *Week 1 **Comp 1: Scattegories ***Description: Houseguests attempted to list things that fit under categories said by the hosts. Up to ten items total per category and the faster you posted the more points you received. 6 Power, 7 People, 3 Peasants. **Eviction 1: I Just Want to Lay Low *Week 2 **Comp 2: Give Damian a Break ***Description: Houseguests had to give Damian minutes off of work at the Phoenix Zoo by taming animals. The bigger the animal the longer it takes to tame but the more minutes Damian gets off. The smaller animals were better in the long run. 6 Power, 6 People, 3 Peasants. **Eviction 2: Fiddle as Rome Burns Around Me *Week 3 **Comp 3: Say No to Donations ***Description: Each player had to give $15 to players in any combination they chose. The more money you received the lower you were ranked. Money = BAD. 5 Power, 6 People, 3 Peasants. **Evction 3: I'm in the Middle Again *Week 4 **Comp 4: Last Ticket Wins ***Description: Players had to post *buys ticket* as close to 24 hours as possible. 5 Power, 5 People, 3 Peasants. **Eviction 4: Well Zac? I'M FUCKING BURNING ROME *Week 5 **Comp 5: Stairway to Camelback Mountain ***Description: Houseguests had to climb steps on Camelback Mountain over time as well as collecting coins. The higher the step you were on the higher the amount of coins you got per collection, but climbing takes time. Houseguests were ranked based on final tally of coins. 4 Power, 5 People, 3 Peasants. **Eviction 5: By the Skin of My Teeth *Week 6 **Comp 6: Don't Count Your Chickens ***Description: Every hour houseguests had pick between 1, 3, 5, 8, and 12 eggs to hatch however the more eggs you attempted to hatch the less chance their was they would actually hatch. The rankings were based on how many eggs you actually hatched. 4 Power, 4 People, 3 Peasants. **Eviction 6: I Am Fucking Scared *Week 7 **Comp 7: Running With the Gorillas ***Description: Players had to run as far as they can every 10 minutes however other players could catch them within those ten minutes. If you were caught you were benched and couldn't do anything for 30 minutes. The players that ran farther were the highest ranked. 3 Power, 4 People, 3 Peasants. **Eviction 7: How Many Sheep Do You Own? *Week 8 **Comp 8: Call That Karma ***Description: Houseguests were forced to search Tengaged to find users starting with specific letters and only going up to 1,999 karma per user. Players were ranked based on Total karma for all nine users. 3 Power, 3 People, 3 Peasants. **Eviction 8: They Might Belong to Someone Else *Week 9 **Comp 9: Tengaged Rainbow ***Description: Houseguests had to get tengagers to tag themselves in order of color level from white-TV Star and keep starting over until the 24 hours were up. The more tags you got the more points you received. 2 Power, 3 People, 3 Peasants. **Eviction 9: It Could Be a Waste *Week 10 **Comp 10: Sharp Shooters ***Description: Players could shoot each other once an hour. Once a player was dead they were eliminated. The first three eliminated became the peasants and everyone was ranked accordingly after that. 2 Power, 2 People, 3 Peasants. **Eviction 10: There's No Rule Against Shooting Yourself ''Survivor'' Phase *Week 11 **Comp 11: Luck of the Draw ***Description: Players smashed tiles 1-75 for 24 hours, once an hour. Tiles could not be repeated. Each tile had 1, 3, 5, or 10 points. The player with the most points won immunity. **Eviction 11: Give It My Best Shot *Week 12 **Comp 12: Last Man Standing ***Description: Players answered trivia questions. For every answer they got right they got to smash someone else's tile. Once a player was out of tiles they were out of the challenge. The Last Man (or woman) standing won immunity. **Eviction 12: I Might Try Something Crazy *Week 13 **Comp 13: Election Night In Phoenix ***Description: Players were put into three polls. One against each opponent. The player that won all three polls won immunity. In the event that two people won two polls whoever won the poll between them wins immunity. In the event that three people won two polls then the percentage won will be added up. **Eviction 13: Screw Me *Week 14 **Comp 14: Hang On Tight ***Description: The final 3 had to hold on to Camelback Mountain as many times as possible over 24 hours. They had to wait 60 or more minutes to post. Whoever posted the most won a spot in the final 2. **Eviction 14: I'll Be Hanging On Until I Get Hung Awards *Best Moment: Jenna and Kolby tying in the Eviction (Episode 5) *Confessional King/Queen: Robby *Pre-Juror of the Season: Kolby *Hero of the Season: Will *Villain of the Season: TJ *Player of the Season: Ross *Fan Favorite: TJ